


[podfic] inheritance

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, Crossover, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He blinks and it's ten years after the apocalypse."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [inheritance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599370) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



****

  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** time travel, clones, future fic, alternate universe

 **Length:**  00:07:56  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28DA_SPN%29%20_inheritance_.mp3) ** (thank you,  **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
